A Detective With A Notebook: Meet The Shinigami
by L-Detective-L-Lawliet
Summary: In a alternate universe, L gets the Death Note! Story will be better than summary.
1. The Notebook

L Lawliet may not have been the most observant person in the world, but he was the best detective, and so he definitely noticed a notebook falling out of thin air. Cocking his head to the side curiously, he made his way outside the apartment to check it out. **_"Death Note_**," he read the cover aloud, "Seems strange..."  
He flipped the book open, reading the first page, which held the supposed-rules for the Death Note:

*****The human whose name is written in this note shall die.  
*****This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected.  
*****If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name, it will happen.  
*****If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack.  
*****After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds.

L gave a shake of his head as he muttered, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die... That's absolutely ridiculous." Walking back into the apartment, he took a seat at his computer. "There just no way..."  
His onyx eyes went to the open booklet with all his business contacts. It's just a prank, so it couldn't hurt to double-check. Flipping to the first blank page in the notebook, he selected the most useless of contacts, and then wrote that person's name down. There was a twenty second pause before he took his cellphone out and dialed the number...  
"Hello," the detective greeted calmly.  
"Hello, Ryuza-" Gasping and other panicked sounds began on the other end of the line. After a moment, the call was wordlessly terminated by somebody who'd entered the room...  
"The human whose name is written in this note shall die," L repeated to himself quietly, disbelief and shock washing over him. "It...works," he choked out the words, and then picked up the sweetened coffee that sat on his table; sipping at it, he washed the bitter taste out of his mouth. _Does this make me a murderer? Or just somebody who misunderstood the situation?_


	2. The Shinigami

Later that night, as L Lawliet propped himself up in his computer chair, he felt strangely..watched._ Watched in my own home, how ridiculous_, L thought with a shake of his head, trying to rid himself of the nervousness that had settled into his gut ever since finding the Death Note.

"Are you going to keep ignoring me?" a dark voice asked, and then something straight out of a children's horror story appeared across the room from L.

Gasping, L jolted away, nearly falling out of his chair in surprise. His obsidian eyes went wide with shock as he shouted, "Sh-Shinigami!"

"Oh, calm down," the Shinigami told him, shaking his head as he moved to hover closer to where the detective sat, clinging to his chair like the helpless human he was. Not so helpless now, having a Death Note, though. "I'm not going to kill you, if that's what you're thinking. I'm not going to do _anything_ to you..."

Taking a deep breath, L nodded as he worked to compose himself as quickly as possible. A few things began to fully register to his mind in those moments: **One)** Shinigami were real, **Two)** He had the notebook of a Shinigami, and** Three)** The Shinigami..didn't _care_? "So, there aren't any repercussions for using the Notebook?" he asked, not quite buying it.

"Humans who use the notebook only suffer from the emotions known to those who carry a Death Note. But make no mistake, a person who uses the notebook can never go to Heaven or Hell," the monstrous looking creature replied, creepy eyes flashing darkly at the detective.

L only nodded at that, for a moment. Slowly, a faint smirk began to appear on his features, "That's alright.. I never was a religious man." A pause before he continued with a curious edge in his voice, "And your name is?"

_"You can call me Ryuk."_

A nod from L, and then he replied, "And I suppose you _already_ know who_ I_ am,_ don't you_?"


End file.
